


The storm.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hanging Out, Love Confessions, Nyctophobia, Sleepovers, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Whenever Eli loses power at her apartment; she freaks out and calls on nozomi for her a place to stay for her and Alisa.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 23





	The storm.

Tonight was a very stormy night in Tokyo; the rain was pounding down onto Eli and Alisa's apartment. The beautiful blonde was fresh out of the shower and currently getting herself ready for bed. "Hmmm, it's really coming down out there isn't it", Eli said as she walked to her nightstand and pulled out a brush. She then sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing her long blonde locks when. "BOOM". The electricity in her entire building went out; leaving the girl in complete darkness. 

"AHHHHHHHH ALIIIIISSSSSAAA!!!", Eli cried out. "Yeah onee-chan", alisa answered not seeming to be phased by the darkness. "I-it's dark...I'm scared", Eli said running over and clinging to her younger sister. "Don't worry onee-chan, it's okay", she said giving Eli headpats. "We...well at least light some candles or something", eli panicked. "Ummm, I don't think we have any of those". "Well at least go look!!", Eli begged. Alisa then left a shaking Eli where she was and went to look for a way to light their home. Eli stood there for what seemed like an eternity; just aching to hear her sisters voice again. After a few moments, Alisa walked back to her with a sad look on her face. 

"I'm sorry onee-chan, we don't have anything that would be of help right now", she said giving a comforting smile. "Y-you can't be serious", Eli whined. "Yep, I guess we're just gonna have to tough it out till the power comes back on". Hearing her sisters words made her tremble. "No", she thought to herself. "There's absolutely no way we can stay here". In a desperate attempt she then pulled out her phone and made a call. "Who are you calling onee-chan" Alisa asked curiously. 

"Someone who's going to get me out of this nightmare", Eli grunted. The scene then switches to a really bored nozomi laying across her couch and watching TV in her fully lit apartment. Her phone laying across her begins to ring loudly. As she reaches over and grabs it; she's happy to see that the call is from one of her favorite people. "Heh, hey eli-chi what's up", nozomi happily greeted. "No-nozomi...I...need your help", Eli desperately cried. Nozomi then sat up and put on a serious look thinking her friend was in some kind of trouble. "What's wrong!!". "It's our power". "Power?". "Yes...our powers out and I'm really scared", Eli cried. 

Nozomi then breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was just Eli being a big baby. "Oh, well would you and Alisa like to come stay with me", nozomi giggled. "Yes...if you wouldn't mind", Eli sobbed. "Absolutely not, I was really bored anyway". "Then we'll be on our way soon", Eli Said seeming to perk up a little. "Okay... I'll see you soon", nozomi smiled. After Eli got off the phone she ran to her room to pack an overnight bag. Alisa however was not so gungho about the idea. "Uhh, onee-chan... it's still raining pretty hard out there you know". "It's okay we'll have umbrellas", Eli replied. "But the winds blowing really hard". 

"It doesn't matter; we're not staying here in the dark". "Now go get yourself a bag ready", Eli stated sternly. "Okay onee-chan", Alisa sighed. Once the girls finished packing what they needed; they looked out the window to see that the rain was still pouring outside. "Alright as soon as I open the door we run into the direction of nozomi's...got it", Eli directed. "I guess so", Alisa nodded. "Alright in...3,2,1!!". 

As the door flew open a huge gust of wind almost blew the girls down. "Gah, Eli... it's pretty bad", alisa cried. "We...just have to power through it", Eli said pushing forward. The two girls then ran head first into the storm. The rain pounded them hard but Eli was determined to make it to her friends house no matter what. "Come on Alisa... we're almost there", Eli struggled leading the two through the rain. "Ugh, I'm trying... onee-chan", she replied taking more rain than the umbrella. After a few harrowing minutes later; nozomi's apartment had finally come into view. "There it is...come on", Eli said breathing a sigh of relief. 

Now soaked and out of breath the girls knocked on the door of nozomi's cozy one person apartment. Nozomi quickly answered the door and saw the two soaked girls standing before her. "Ahh, you made it". "Just barely", Alisa replied. "Well let's get you two out of the rain", nozomi said stepping aside so her friends could enter. The girls were taken aback by the coziness of nozomi's place. It was filled with heat, and blankets were already layed out for the two. "Heh, I figured you two would be wet so I went ahead and layed these out for you", she said handing them both one. 

"Thank you so much for having us on short notice nozomi...your a lifesaver", Eli bowed. "Well I know how you get when it comes to darkness", nozomi giggled. "I-i can't help it", Eli blushed. The girls then put their stuff down and settled in; when nozomi came up with a pretty good idea. "Sooooo, since you guys are here; how about we do some sleep over stuff", she smiled. "Oh, like what", Eli replied. Nozomi then thought for a moment. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do", she wondered. She then looked over at the cute little Alisa and got an idea. 

"Alisa I've always loved your hair...how about you let me and Eli play with it". "Uhhh, I guess that would be okay", the younger girl replied. Nozomi then sat the girl on the floor while her and Eli shared the couch. "What do you wanna do to it", Eli asked curiously. "Let's braid it", nozomi smiled. "Alright...you okay with that Alisa", Eli smiled. "Of course", she giggled. The girls then began to talk, laugh, and braid Alisa's dirty blonde hair. 

After about thirty minutes her hair wound up looking like emma-chans from nijigasaki. "Well how's it look", nozomi smirked holding up a mirror. "Heh,heh, it's cute", she smiled. "Harosho, it looks great on you", Eli clapped. "Well what do you guys wanna do next", nozomi asked. "Not sure...do you have anything in mind onee-chan", Alisa asked. Before Eli could answer though; nozomi held a flashlight to her chin and with a spooky voice made a suggestion. "We could turn out all the lights and have a seance". "Absolutely NOT!!!", eli said crossing her arms. The two other girls then bursted into laughter after seeing the mean sneer on Eli's face. 

As the night progressed the trio had lots of fun together. They painted Alisa's nails, played a board game, and even pranked called a couple of people. (Definitely not nozomi's idea by the way.) Soon though it had gotten pretty late and it was time to hit the hay. "(Yawn) it's getting late; I think me and Alisa are about to make our pallets", Eli yawned. Nozomi was pretty tired too; but she had a... different idea in mind. "Actually...I was going to let Alisa sleep in my bed". "And you and I could make a couple of pallets eli-chi". "Wha-no way nozomi, I couldn't take your bed away", Alisa cried. 

"No,no, it's quite alright; me and your sister always sleep together whenever she's over". "And besides...I couldn't let a pretty young thing like you sleep on the floor", nozomi said making the girl blush. "A-are you sure that's okay", "It'll be fine Alisa...once nozomi's mind is made up neither one of us could change it". "No matter how hard we tried", Eli giggled. "Bu-but". "Don't make make me fondle those little mikans of yours alisa-chan", nozomi said taking her washi-washi pose. "Uh o-okay... I'll go to bed right away!!", Alisa said getting up and running into nozomi's room. 

"Heh, heh, she's such a cutie", nozomi smiled. "You didn't have to do that", Eli scolded. "Well it's like you said... there's no changing my mind once it's made up", nozomi said holding a card to her lips. The two girls then made their pallets on the living room floor and called it a night. As nozomi layed there however she couldn't take her eyes off of eli-chi. The beautiful blonde Russian was a godly sight for mortal eyes. And in nozomi's mind she knew her better than anyone else ever could. But she wondered "did eli know this". 

She then turned over to face her friend and asked her a question. "Hey eli-chi, can I do something... weird". "Uhh, what", Eli replied curiously. "Tell you what I think about you". "It'll be my honest review on Eli ayase", nozomi said sitting up. "Ummm I guess so...but why would you wanna do that", Eli asked. "Just go with me on this", nozomi smiled. "You are Eli ayase, a third year at otonizaka high and the student council president". "Also you are the ninth member of the school idol group muse". "You're favorite food (or snack) are chocolate's". "And your hobbies are making your own jewelry and ballet", nozomi recited like she was reading it straight from her wiki page. 

"Thank you nozomi... it's not like I didn't already know all this stuff", Eli said wondering her friends motives. "I'm not finished". "Your a very confident young woman; and a role model student". "But you also have your vulnerabilities", nozomi said putting on a different face. "Sometimes you lose your confidence, and sometimes I can tell when your pushing yourself too hard". "After all student council, school idol, that's a lot for just one person to manage", nozomi said. "And you also have some pretty silly fears for a 17 year old", she giggled. 

"Nozomi wha...". "But that's what I love about you", nozomi interrupted. "Your not perfect; and I think that's a great thing". "In fact if I can be honest... it's why I've fallen for you", the girl said growing a big smile. "Fallen for me!!", Eli blushed getting caught off guard. "Yes eli-chi, I've had feelings for you for a pretty good while now", the girl confessed. "In fact everyday that I get to work and dance right next to you is an absolute honor". "And i would give anything to spend more nights next to you like this", nozomi said placing a hand on Eli's. 

Eli was really taken aback by nozomi's confession; so much so that she was almost shaking. "No-nozomi...are...are you serious". "Yes eli-chi in fact...if you don't mind". Nozomi then closed her eyes and began leaning closer and closer to eli-chi. Eli's heart was racing at this moment; she never would have thought that her friend had these feelings for her. Oddly enough though, she didn't want her to stop getting closer. The Russian found herself lost in nozomi's sweet scent, her plump inviting lips, and of course her beautiful face. And before Eli knew it...the two of them were sharing their first kiss. 

After about a full minute the two then broke to catch their breath. It didn't last long however as before nozomi knew it. Eli had pulled her into an even deeper more passionate kiss. Eventually with fears of passing out the girls had to pull apart. "Huff,huff,huff, jolly good show eli-chi", nozomi panted. Eli was shocked by how into her bff she was; in fact she was pretty happy that nozomi made the first move. She then opened her mouth to speak, but the sexy fortune teller placed a finger on her lips. "It's okay eli-chi...you don't have to speak". "Let's just cuddle", nozomi said laying back onto her pallet. Eli then followed suit and layed next to her new found love interest. 

The two didn't say much, instead they just stared deeply into each other's eyes. With nozomi as close as she was the thunder and lightning that once terrified Eli; was now making her pretty sleepy. This feeling was contagious as the other girl was now yawning as well. "Heh, we had better get to sleep soon; it is getting pretty late you know", Eli said holding onto nozomi. "Yeah... goodnight elichika", nozomi said giving Eli one last sweet kiss on the forehead. Not long after that both girls found themselves in dream Land together. 

The next morning Eli (whom had a wonderful slumber) was awoken by her younger sister standing over her. "Onee-chan... onee-chan...our neighbors called and said that the powers back on". "Oh that's good, we'll head out soon then". "Okay", her younger sister smiled. At that moment however nozomi threw an arm over Eli and pulled her back down with her. "Hey Alisa, on second thought... we'll head home a little later". "There's no need to be in any hurry", the girl giggled. "Maybe this storm was a blessing in disguise", Eli thought to herself. 

The end.


End file.
